


When The Stars Look Down On Me What Do They See?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Star Gazing, This is just these two dorks sitting and star gazing and not doing much except being cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: On a hot summer night, as the summer fades away, Cecil and Carlos take a moment to enjoy the night sky.// or these two dorks go star gazing and enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	When The Stars Look Down On Me What Do They See?

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started listening to Night Vale again after losing track during uni and I couldn't help but write this cute fluffy piece with these two enjoying each other's company! I hope you like it!

The moon hung in the sky, a beautiful majestic white against the backdrop of midnight black. Stars, what few reside in the void, twinkled, bringing little light to Night Vale. Even the soft purple glow of Cecil's tattoos did little to light the surrounding area, but to the two of them, lying side by side, the darkness wasn't a negative, it was a positive. It allowed them to see the stars better, to see the great glowing coils of the Universe better.

And as Cecil lay there, eyes closed but still seeing, he allowed his mind to wander, to think of everything and nothing at the same time. Nights like this were some of his favourites, when it was hot but not too hot, the heat fading as the summer slipped away, bringing with it the autumnal months that in turn would fade to winter, which would bring snow, but not here. Not to Night Vale.

Carlos had said that snow was possible, that it existed somewhere in the world, but not just here. The climate was all wrong, the desert sun too hot to allow for something so cold to fall. Carlos had many facts about Night Vale and how it differed from so many other places in the world. He liked listening to Carlos, listening to the facts that he talked about, all the knowledge that he had. It was calming, it was exciting. Just getting to know what was out there... it was so odd to think so much resided outside their small town, that there was a whole unexplored world out there.

It had been so long since Carlos had joined Night Vale, the scientist who had only here to conduct science, but now Cecil could no longer imagine a life without him. A life without his best friend, his partner, his soulmate... It was hard to imagine, and though in their lifetimes they had come close to losing one another, living in that reality was not one that they wanted to live in.

The two of them remained silent, but the sounds of life filled the air around them; insects chirping, howls from two-headed deer and the moaning from Station Management echoing from the building behind them would make the night hard to sleep through for anyone who didn’t fall asleep to these soothing sounds that made up the night.

The strange lights that hung above the Arby’s – yellow, green and red – were flitting back and forth, as if they were chasing or racing each other. They would soon fade away, maybe when the sun rose or maybe they would vanish in an hour, the lights, whatever they are, tired of the fun (or too scared to continue) doing whatever it was they were doing.

“Cecil?” The one word, a question asked by Carlos, broke into Cecil’s daydream, and brought him back to reality, to lying on a blanket on the sand just beyond the radio station parking lot, the radio presenter no longer in his daydreams, his fantasies about what may happen one day, but back with the man that he loved, the one that he was going to spend eternity with.

“Yes?” He sat up, a movement mimicked by Carlos and for a moment the two of them were lost in the moment and lost in each other eyes. There was something in Carlos’ eye, a soft warm brown that just filled Cecil’s heart with so much love, making it grow larger in his chest, that getting lost in them wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. "Sorry I was thinking about something."

“What was it that you were thinking about? I called you a few times and you seemed lost in thought.”

“Life. The Universe. What it holds for us. What is to come in the future... Everything in general.” Running a hand through his hair, the long unruly strands no longer in his face and sitting nicer, he continued speaking. “Being with you… I just like to think about that, and everything that it has brought me.”

“And the future?” Carlos liked to ask questions like that, about the future and what that would hold. The two of them had had discussions about the future, what it might hold and what it might not hold. About what was out there, and not just in Night Vale but in the wider world. And there seemed like there was so much in the wider world, so much to explore and to see and to experience and to experience it with Carlos, well it would be neat.

“Honestly, I don’t know, but whatever it is that we experience, whatever it is that we go through, whatever it be good or bad, I hope that it is with you.”

Carlos smiled at him and started to lean in closer to Cecil, closing the gap that was between them. And Cecil mirrored his actions, and their lips met. It took seconds for the kiss to deepen, and with the two of them lost in the moment, they allowed themselves to enjoy it, to enjoy each other, and to simply be.

Though the future was uncertain, the void vast and endless, they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
